


Count to 30

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Dom Sam, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Figging, Food Sex, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut, Spanking, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:16:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8193379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: Sam's a bit of a history buff, wanting to try out the Victorian era method of training submissives with you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble written alongside a picspam for Kink Bingo for the square: Figging. I only discovered what this kink was because of this challenge.

[link to picspam](https://66.media.tumblr.com/cfc5d5fd589de1a05bb36c2437edf3c1/tumblr_odos26VCpi1qdouf8o1_500.jpg)

Sam was on a health kick, cutting up fresh fruit and veggies for smoothies. When he handed one to you, you mentioned noticing the familiar fresh taste of ginger. At first, he explained the health benefits of ginger then went on to discuss how in the Victorian era, people would use ginger root with their submissives. Your interest was piqued, you and Sam had just begun to explore a Dom/Sub relationship and the practice of figging seemed to be an easy concept to explore. He lay you on the bed, stomach down before pushing in the peeled ginger root into your ass, the sensation making you feel full but nothing out of the ordinary. He told you to count out loud to 30. A warm tingling sensation grew as you counted until you felt a smack on your ass, making you clench on the root. You continued to count out loud feeling the warm sensation heating you up, almost stinging, but also making you feel needy. When the count reached 10, Sam entered you from behind, making you clench tighter at the fullness. He moved his hips languidly at your staggered counting as it was getting hard to concentrate, the feeling of fullness and warmth making you forget how to count. When you counted 20 for the third time, Sam quickened his thrusts, making you gasp and wanting so badly to come. You clenched around Sam and the root, making you whimper as you felt the stinging pain mixed with mounting pleasure. The more it burned, the more you wanted to come. Suddenly Sam grasped the base of the knot of ginger and removed it, finally giving you a sense of relief. He covered your body as he pounded into you, making your body quake and quiver in bliss underneath him. Afterward, you lay there, your body still buzzing. Finally, you turned over to Sam and asked him if he could make you another one of those healthy smoothies.


End file.
